In some public safety radio applications, a portable communication device may incorporate more than one microphone via a microphone array. Such public safety devices are often used in noisy environments, where traffic, sirens, and other noise may be encountered. The management of noise relative to the user's incoming voice into each microphone becomes an important operating aspect of the device. While having more than one microphone helps improve capturing audio signals it also increases the opportunity for noise to be picked up which might interfere with that audio. In devices incorporating more than once microphone, the management of acoustic signals becomes critical so that speech audio can be readily deciphered from noise. It is important that such devices operate well in high noise environments. Challenges associated with attempting to improve audio performance, particularly in portable accessory type devices, include power consumption, parts count, overall size, weight, and audio drops. Devices used in surveillance operations, for example, are particularly challenging in that smaller and lighter devices are desired but the battery power requirements associated with these devices tend to require larger and heavier higher capacity batteries. If smaller capacity batteries are used, the device may not operate over an entire work shift. Movement of a user's head during transmit audio may also cause portions of audio to be missed by a receiving party, such as a dispatcher.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the management of audio signals input to portable communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.